


Where's the catch?

by 5021ZAIN



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Song Lyrics, Upstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5021ZAIN/pseuds/5021ZAIN
Summary: Between Hailey and Jay, everything's rose—and he thinks there must be a catch.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 22





	Where's the catch?

**Author's Note:**

> I (unfortunately) do not own Hailey Upton and Jay Halstead, they are a product of Dick Wolf's mind.

**J** ay never thought Hailey would be into stand-up comedy. She was often sarcastic, sometimes cynical, and had a dark sense of humor, so it _made_ sense. But Jay had never thought about it, it never crossed his mind.

He looked at her as they were watching a compilation of stand-up comedians they have found on YouTube. It was an extension of their _thing_ , though Hailey didn't have any alcohol left at home. And, still, it was fine, they got each other and it was more than enough.

Jay wasn't really paying attention to the blonde's laptop, his mind wandering.

And _wondering_. How did he get so lucky for having the privilege of sitting on her couch, the weight of her body onto his, her lips softly brushing the surface of his skin, his neck, as her head fell behind from laughing too much.

Jay wasn't used to good things happening to him. And Hailey was _way_ too good, it almost felt unfair – there _had_ to be a catch.

He felt Hailey's cold hand – her hands were always cold – caressing the nip of his neck, gently tugging at his short hair, the expression on her face more relaxed than when they'd just gotten home.

"You're okay?" she asked him, her tight-lipped smile in contrast with her frown.

Jay slightly turned his head to face her properly and nodded, "Yeah."

Everything was more than okay and it never happened to him, it almost seemed to be a problem, and Jay _knew_ he was overthinking.

_(how many days of amazing will it be before it phases and I say I told you so?)_

But then Hailey kissed him and it was somehow alright. It was like everything slowed down, every little fear he had now long gone – a ghost –, the only thought in his mind was how good her lips felt onto his.

_(and everything slows, everything's rose now)_

The slight brush of her thumb over his stubbly cheek was comforting, the taste of her lips familiar. Hailey pulled away, her breath against his skin as she exhaled: they locked eyes almost immediately, and it was like she could sense something was bothering him – or maybe it was the way his lips had kissed her like they desperately needed to touch hers.

_(come with me, calming me down, be chamomile)_

"Good," after one last peck, Hailey's eyes got back to her laptop sitting on the coffee table.

Jay quietly glanced at her, a smile trying to creep its way to his lips. And yes, it was good, _they_ were good, there were _always_ going to be good.

_(everything's rose now – isn't it brighter?)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I have no idea what this is, I was listening to Where's the catch? by James Blake and André 3000 (super dope song, one of my favorite!) and before I knew I was writing this drabble/song-fic in which nothing happens and that doesn't make sense at all – I'm catching the flu (not miss Rona, don't worry, I usually get sick around this time of the year) and I sound crazy.
> 
> I guess the theme of the song goes well with Jay's character, kinda dark and always expecting for the worst to happen (very similar to me from that pov), and I thought why not. Idk, it probably should've stayed in the draft, right? LOL
> 
> Let me know what you think, if it made no sense, if it was just straight up awful... just something ahaha
> 
> Idk, I feel awkward, I'm gonna go, bye 🙈
> 
> Enrica xx


End file.
